Like Sand In an Hour Glass
by The Lillyz
Summary: Time is such a fragile and precious thing. As you take advantage the of the normal days, and the people closest to you and by your side. Only to have them slip through your fingers like sand in an hour glass. Oneshot! FIXED


It had always just been the two of them. That was all they ever really needed. Oga protected Furuichi, and Furuichi was always by his side. Furuichi would always have his back, just like how Oga would always have his. It was a little unknown fact that Furuichi protected Oga a lot too, however it was not with his fist. He was something constant in Oga's life. Furuichi was a pillar that held Oga up and gave him strength to fight. Furuichi didn't judge Oga for moments of weakness or silly habits.

But after they entered high school things began to change. More people began to gather around Oga. And bit by bit Furuichi could see that his place holding up Oga's heart was beginning to change. As time passed he became certain of thing. That one day Oga would no longer need him. That thought pained Furuichi greatly, however after some time passed he came to accept that he had protected Oga's heart for as long as he could. And now that he could see that Oga was in good hands he could say that his job was done. because his time was almost at its end. He had talked Lamia into not telling Oga.

When his soul had been torn apart it never fully went back together. And as each day passed it started to crumble more and more. Even though, he knew he did not have much time left he did not fear death. Maybe it was because he already died once, or maybe it was because of how tired he was becoming, however he was happy to know that Oga would be okay without him. But deep in his heart he was scared. He was scared he would forgotten. He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face. A hollow smile working it's way onto his features. He knew his time was just about at its end.

"Just please let him be okay." He mumbled a silent prayer to any god or deity that would listen. Because the one thing that frightened him to his core was the thought that he would be the one to break Oga's already fragile heart.

* * *

Oga truly needed Furuichi. He gave him strength. Furuichi had always been different. He never cowered in fear of him. Even though, he was nowhere near as strong as him and that had been proven again and again. He was never afraid to voice his thoughts or opinions. It was something people had never really done around him. To Oga Furuichi was light a bright white light in an endless sea of darkness. Furuichi had been Oga's first friend. Furuichi has been the only person Oga ever fully trusted to cover his back no matter what. Furuichi had seen him at his weakest and still stayed by his side.

Even when they enter high school and more people seemed to gather around him, he still needed Furuichi. It was not like he did not care for the others, it was just that Furuichi would always hold an every special place in Oga's heart. So when he ran into the school and saw him in a pool of his own blood, he lost his cool. He blacked out for a moment and kicked the ever living hell out of Takamiya. Furuichi was fine in the end, but something seemed different. Well, he guessed that was to be expected. Technically he did have his soul ripped apart and die. But with each day he seemed to be getting paler and paler.

He had asked Lamia about it a few times, but she always avoided the topic. So Oga decided to Keep a eye on him. Because no matter what, Furuichi was his most important person. He began to fill with worry as he watched Furuichi grow paler and paler. While the bags under his eyes grew darker. He had asked Furuichi repeatedly if he was okay, but each time Furuichi would plaster on a hollow smile and say that he was fine. So when the day came that Furuichi did not come to school Oga felt a strange feeling wash over him. He ended up ditching school because what was the point of being there without Furuichi.

He walked down the road and before he knew it his feet had taken him to Furuichi's house. He took a deep breath threw his nose and knocked on his door. Furuichi's mother answered. She told him that her son had not been feeling well. She let him in and said if he wanted to see him he was free too. So he slowly walked in and made his way to Furuichi's room. He slowly pushed the door open. He took a step inside and stared for a moment at the sleeping figure. He carefully walked not wanting to wake the other. As he got closer to him a horrible feeling arose in his stomach. His heart nearly stopped when he found out why. Furuichi was not breathing. He ran over to the other and began to violently shake him.

Furuichi eyes were closed and it seemed as though he was just sleeping, however the cold body that Oga held told him otherwise. He called Lamia and she had Alaindelon bring her over. She took a deep breath as she look at Oga's panicked face. She slowly begun explained to Oga what had happened. Her voice shook on each word as tears overflowed from her eyes. Oga could not believe what he was hearing, or it was more like he refused to. He screamed at her. Told her to stop lying. There was no way Furuichi could be dead. There was no way that if Furuichi knew he was dying he would not have told him. Though a very small apart of him knew she was telling the truth.

Furuichi was gone and it was his fault. He had dragged him into this mess. And he had failed to protected him not once but twice. Furuichi was suppose to be his best friend and he let him down. When Lamia had told everyone what happened they broke. Even Hilda shed a few tears. Oga stayed in his room after that. Trying so hard to accept everything. He stared blankly at the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Maybe if he had been stronger none of this would have happened. There where so many 'what if' that he kept torturing himself with. Oga's eyes slide closed as he was expecting another dreamless sleep, however that was not what he got.

He stood in a field of golden pampas grass. A cool wind blowing through his hair. "Hey." He heard an overly familiar voice speak. He quickly spun on his heel to see if that voice truly belonged to who he prayed it did.

"F-Furuichi?" he stuttered.

"The one and only." He laughed. Tears gathered in Oga's eyes as he tackled the other into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't protect you. I am so, so sorry." He mumbled into the other's chest. Furuichi ran his hands in Oga's hair.

"I don't know why you are apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." He spoke softly as a warm smile crept its way onto his lips. "Oga you always have been my best friend. And I can see that you are going to beat yourself up over this so just let me say one thing. I love you, and never once blamed you." Furuichi said firmly. Oga tightened his grip on Furuichi afraid he might disappear again.

"You are an idiot. You should have told me." Oga said trying so fruitlessly to keep his voice from cracking. Furuichi paused and took a deep breath.

"I know." He said softly. They sat there as silence filled the air.

"I love you too." Oga finally said. Furuichi smiled sadly as he knew their time together was almost at its end.

"Goodbye Oga," Furuichi said sadly as the world around them began to fade. Before Oga could say anything more his eyes shot open. Oga felt so much grief and happiness flow through him. He could not stop the tears that began to overflow from his eyes.

Time is such a fragile and precious thing. As you take advantage the of the normal days, and the people closest to you and by your side. Only to have them slip through your fingers like sand in an hour glass.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so cruel... Well, here is this oneshot... I based this Fic off of a video of the two of them. I thought it deserved a small story to go into it more. /watch?v=hao-L8ObWws There is the link if you want to check it out. Please tell me what you think and if you see any mistakes please tell me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
